A Twist in the Plot
by TheWriterofFear
Summary: What if Brandon said yes when Callie asked if she was hurting him. Read to find out! Might be slow, first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ This is my first fanfic so please I'm open up to suggestions and criticism. Please be patient. Hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long.**

**What we feel happens once in a lifetime!~Brandon Foster**

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

I walk up to Mike's apartment, nervous about what I'm about to do. I knock and there stands Brandon looking perfect as ever.

"Hey, um I'm getting adopted tomorrow and after that there's no turning back"

"Yeah, I know." he replies.

"Brandon I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life, but one thing that could blow this all up is knowing that I'm hurting you, so Brandon am I hurting you?" I say, silently hoping he says no, but a bigger part of me wanting him to say yes.

I hear a small quiet yes. I run up to him kissing him passionately, he holds on to me so tight that I think he's afraid that if he lets go I'm going to slip away. I wish this moment would never end but, I have to break the kiss.

"C'mon let's tell your family and I better call Wyatt. I'm pretty sure Wyatt still has feeling for me and wants to make a move." I say.

~Line Break~

We walk out of Mike's apartment complex and hop into Brandon's car. I call Wyatt telling him to meet me at The Fosters'. He just replies with a yes.

Brandon gives me a reassuring smile as we pull into The Fosters' driveway. As we walk through the door holding hands, I see Mariana, Jude, Wyatt, and Jesus all looking shocked at what their seeing, Stef and Lena just look angry and disappointed.

Jude starts yelling "Callie you ruined everything and they were going to adopt us TOMORROW. How could you? I ha..."

Stef cuts him off and says well more like yells "Everyone go upstairs except Callie, Brandon and Wyatt AND NO EAVSEDROPPING."

I look at Brandon fear evident in my eyes. He just gives me a reassuring nod. I instantly feel peace and ease right away.

"Now when did this happen, I thought you wanted a family Callie?" Stef says.

"I do, I just will never be able to see Brandon as my brother" I tried to ignore my feelings many times and even when I dated Wyatt I never felt what I felt with Brandon.

"Now you may say that were too young to feel this way and I respect your judgment, but you can't see inside my heart and my heart yearns for Brandon." I love him and nothing that he'll say or do will change that.

"Stef, you have to understand I am a good influence on Brandon, like you said I'm not my folder. Brandon and I denied our feeling for a long time before and after I went to the group home. Rita helped me realize that I needed a family, but I needed Brandon more. He helped me go rescue Jude, gave me his guitar, saved me from getting in trouble with my probation officer, helped me get Sarah out of the Olmsteds', and most of all gave me his love and comfort. He made me realize that I'm not worthless, that fairytales can come true and that I can be loved. I always trusted Brandon because he was always there to help me get through the situation." I reply.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, but you knew I always loved Brandon after all you're the one that told me I should 'go for it" I say, feeling guilty for leading him on.

"Yeah, I know and I knew that you still loved him, but a bigger part of me was saying that's not true. I wanted you and Brandon to be broken up so I could come in and swoop you right off your feet, I wanted to take advantage of this break up. I wanted to be there to comfort you and I'd hope you would start to develop feelings for me." Wyatt said.

Wow I can't believe Wyatt thought I was that vulnerable.

"I can't believe you thought Callie would be that shallow. We love each other Wyatt, we even admitted to each other right on that porch before we broke up. Callie and I shared so many special moments, that it'd be impossible to see each other as brother and sister."

He was right, I can't believe how much my life changed when Brandon entered my world. I had so many good memories

I'm sorry, but I'd like you to get out of my house" Brandon says anger evident in his voice.

I mouth a thank you to him. I see Wyatt walk out of the house and towards his car. I see the pain in his eyes , but it doesn't bother me.

"Well, I can't let this happen, I'm sorry." Stef says.

"No you're not sorry. Your being selfish and want Callie as your daughter, for all you know maybe one day she could be. _I'm going to keep fighting for this because what we feel happens once in a lifetime."_

We understand that you love each other, but we won't change our mind." Lena says.

My heart breaks into a million pieces when Lena says that. I feel my eyes tearing up, I run up the stairs to Mariana's bedroom as fast as I can.

I hear Brandon yell "Moms, look what you've done"

I hear him coming up the stairs to check on me.

Lena's P.O.V.

Stef, are you sure we're doing the right thing. I mean keeping them apart?" I say.

I disagree, but Jude and Callie need a family.

"Lena, they don't know what they're talking about, they're just horny teenagers." Stef says.

" I know, but I feel like we're telling them what we were told all of her life. What we feel isn't right and I don't want to be those kinds of parents." I see Frank in Stef in so many ways: she's stubborn as a mule.

"I know me either, but...

* * *

**Sorry about CLIFFHANGER! Tell me what Stef is going to say! 5 more reviews and I'll update again!**

**~TheWriterofFear**

**D.N.A. doesn't make family, love does~Lena Foster**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter~ "I know mw either but..."

"I can't accept them. I'm sorry Lena." Stef says. I am shocked, out of all people Stef is saying she can't accept them. Does she remember how much crap everyone gave us about being "dykes" as Callie called us.

"Why can't you see their in love?' I am getting angry with my wife.

"Why can't you see that this is NOT right?" Stef spats at me.

"How can you say this? Everything their being told right now, is what we've been told our entire life. This isn't right, same sex marriage is wrong. Now were telling them that their relationship isn't right. Stef, we're telling them to FIGHT true love and now because of that Callie is in her bedroom crying. I hope you're happy with yourself" I yell at her.

I have no patience, she was all for Brandon and Talya. Now she doesn't even consider the thought of Brandon and Callie being together. I am disappointed in my wife, I really thought she'd be more understanding.

Brandon's P.O.V.

After yelling at my moms' I run upstairs to find Callie sitting on her bed crying. My heart tears at the thought of her in pain emotionally and physically. I walk over to sit on the bed with her and I immediately wrap my arms around her. She starts crying even harder, there's a wet spot on my t-shirt, but I don't really care.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Callie, everything's going to be ok." I say trying to comfort her.

"No it won't, they'll send me back to the group home, but this time they won't want me back." She says sobbing even more.

"No they won't Callie, I won't let them." I say trying to calm her down.

I see Lena and Mom standing in the doorway. I feel myself becoming very angry.

"Do you see what you're doing to Callie, huh? Do you? I ask bitterly.

"Because I don't think you do. You say that you want your children to be happy, well I'm happy with Callie." I say, not regretting one word you say.

"We do want you to be happy Brandon but, Lena and I think that you guys aren't really in love. I think it's just a stage in your life. I'm sorry. By the way Brandon go to your room." Mom says.

I groan as I get up and I give Callie one last look telling her everything is going to ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef's P.O.V~

Brandon is being so ridicules, we were going to adopt Callie. I always knew that girl was trouble and now she's ruined her chance of having a family by falling in love with my son. I never liked her, I always thought she was the trashy foster girl. It was all an act, I am going to talk to Lena.

"Lena, sweetie I think we should send Callie to the group home again and officially adopt Jude." I say

Lena replies "How dare you? I think Callie doesn't need to go there again, this time she might actually go through with independent living"

"So that's her choice, plus Jude already said he would be adopted without her. Anyways I think he grew a liking to Mariana."

"So we can't just through Callie out the window, it's like you never even loved her. Wait... you never liked her. How could you lie?" Lena asks angrily

"What? I judge her by her folder, and I think she's a bad influence on this family." I say

"Well I know that my mom loves Callie, I mean c'mon mom she's changed my life." Brandon says.

"Sorry B, I just don't think you guys are meant to be." I say praying he didn't hear our conversation.

"Oh B my ass. I heard your entire conversation with Lena. I can't believe you think Callie is the trashy foster girl. I can't believe you judge her by her folder. You want to know why I love Callie. Callie is different from most girls. She didn't throw herself at me, we just had a natural connection. I love her for who she is and she is NOTHING like her folder." Brandon yells angrily.

I see Callie coming down the stairs with tears forming in her eyes. She puts her hand on Brandon's shoulder to calm him down. The touch of personal contact with my son makes me mad.

"I'm sorry Stef I wasn't good enough for you or your son. You see me from your eyes as the trashy foster girl, and I don't want to be in this family as your daughter or have Brandon as my brother." Callie says.

I see Callie storm out the door with Brandon following her.


End file.
